


behind closed doors

by feloosha (gwencelot)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/feloosha
Summary: Marrow is supposed to be on security duty, but when your horny boyfriend shows up and wants to fool around in the supply closet, all bets are off.---Marrow yelps as a hand covers his eyes and another wraps around his waist to drag him back into a nearby supply closet. He’s spun around as he hears the door close and is reaching for his weapon when the hand moves. He squints until his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. Clover is in front of him, looking way too proud of himself.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmm hi. This is filth. In my head this takes place on the same night as my Ironqrow fic "a night in," but can be read by itself.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did my research. The thing they use for lube in this fic, while okay in a pinch, should not typically be used for that purpose, especially if you have a vagina. Please do not attempt at home. Thank you :)
> 
> [See what's in the works at my tumblr!](https://feloosha.tumblr.com/wip)

By the time Marrow and Penny arrive, the venue is already fairly packed. Marrow isn’t _surprised_ , per se; Robyn is a very popular candidate and, he feels personally, an excellent advocate for the people of Mantle. He wishes her methods veered more towards the official kind rather than those of a vigilante, but hey, maybe being on the council will change that.

He lets Penny know he’s going to do a quick sweep before the actual event begins. She waves him off with a “Sensational!” before taking up a spot by the front door. Marrow smiles to himself; she really is a sweet girl, and he feels confident they’ll have the place covered between the two of them in case anything should happen. Not that he thinks anything will, but the general had wanted to be cautious, just in case.

It’s on his second pass of the hallway adjacent to the backstage area that he’s grabbed. Marrow yelps as a hand covers his eyes and another wraps around his waist to drag him back into a nearby supply closet. He’s spun around as he hears the door close and is reaching for his weapon when the hand moves. He squints until his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. Clover is in front of him, looking way too proud of himself.

“Clover!” Marrow desperately tries to put on an annoyed face even as his tail wags very obviously behind him. Clover isn’t fooled, mouth stretching into a grin as he pulls Marrow flush against him again. 

“Hey,” Clover leans down to kiss him, tilting his head so their lips fit together just right. Marrow indulges him for a moment before pulling back, making himself look serious.

“I’m on duty,” he says firmly, trying to stop his eyes from roaming up Clover’s chest to his shoulders and thick arms. When his eyes finally snap back to Clover’s, he knows he failed; the taller man looks _smug_. “I don’t want Ironwood to think I’m being unprofessional.”

Clover is generally undeterred, as he usually is. “Well, _I’m_ certainly not going to tell him,” he reaches out to reel Marrow back in, chest to chest, leaning down to put his mouth near his ear. “And unless you have someone else you’re reporting to…”

Marrow makes a noise of protest that quickly turns to a low whine when Clover’s teeth graze his earlobe, tongue darting out before journeying further south to his neck and zeroing in a patch of sensitive skin. Marrow brings his hands up to feebly push at Clover’s shoulders, but they both know it has no real intention behind it. He feels Clover’s mouth quirk up, the scrape of teeth against his skin, and Marrow thanks the gods that his uniform comes up high enough to cover his neck. 

“God, this is so stupid,” he groans, squeezing Clover’s biceps as he feels the bite turn into a soothing lick, a gentle kiss. Marrow brings a hand up to Clover’s hair to yank his head back, catching his boyfriend’s smile with his own mouth. His lips already feel swollen and his head is spinning as Clover’s tongue traces the corner of his mouth, slides inside to brush his own. 

Marrow sighs, loosening his grip to hold Clover’s head more gently, cradled in his hands. He tries not to moan when Clover uses one hand to push Marrow’s lower back in until their hips meet, he really tries, but they’re both half-hard through their pants and it’s _too fucking hot_. He’s about to pull back again because they really, really shouldn’t be doing this, _seriously_ , but as if sensing it, Clover takes that moment to slide one of his legs between Marrow’s, eliciting an embarrassing gasp from the faunus. Marrow can’t help grinding down with an audible whimper, and he feels his cheeks heat up when Clover’s mouth smirks against his.

“God, you’re so _sensitive_ ,” Clover whispers, lightly guiding Marrow until he feels the back of his knees hit something. A supply container, he assumes, but all his thoughts go out the window when Clover’s leg resumes its position between his, rubbing on his dick. “I love the noises you make.”

And what can Marrow do to that other than bring their lips back together with a groan, feeling himself come to full hardness, erection pressing insistently against the front of his pants and tail wagging furiously. Clover _knows_ what his words do to him, the bastard; praise and adoration and kindness, all things Clover gives freely, because that’s just who he is.

Marrow lets himself get swept up in the feeling of Clover all around him: Strong arms bracketing his smaller frame; the warmth of larger legs and hips pressed against his own; the hot slick of his mouth, tongue sweeping out to turn Marrow to mush. It’s almost enough to distract him from Clover’s wandering hands trailing to the insides of his thighs, but when he feels the brush against his dick and the button of his pants being popped, he wrenches his mouth free, gasping wetly into the space between them.

“Are you sure about this?” He pants, even as Clover drags the zipper down, hand moving in to cup him through his boxers. Marrow bucks up into it automatically, and knows what a picture this must make. “What if someone comes in?”

“No one is coming into the supply closet at a political gathering,” Clover rolls his eyes, hand slowly moving back and forth to jerk off Marrow, and _how_ can he be so casual with his hand on someone’s dick at a time like this? “Besides,” he leans in, breath ghosting hotly across Marrow’s cheek. “You’re gorgeous. If anything they’ll be jealous of me.”

“That doesn’t mean I want them to see!” Marrow insists, breaking off into a moan at the friction of Clover’s hand through his boxers. “We have… to… _god._ ” He gives up halfway through his sentence, eyes rolling back when Clover finally slips his hand past the waistband of his boxers, touching him properly. He hates to admit it, but there’s something undeniably _hot_ about them being just a wall away from a crowd of people, that someone could walk in any time. Marrow has no idea how he would explain it, but his horny brain takes over his rational brain and decides this is actually _awesome_.

He reaches up to fumble at Clover’s pants, trying to get them on equal ground, but his boyfriend pulls back, an infuriating smile on his face. Marrow is about to protest when Clover sinks to his knees, yanking Marrow’s pants down on his hips enough to free his cock. _Oh_. Marrow whimpers pathetically, tail thumping against the supply container as he leans his weight back against it, practically sitting. 

At Clover’s first long lick up the side of his cock, Marrow slams a hand down on the hard surface beneath him, the other coming to cover his mouth to try and mask his shaky moan. Clover frowns, reaching up to pull Marrow’s hand away from his face and plant it in his own hair.

“I want to hear you,” he says, and then Marrow really has to fight not to yell as the velvety hotness of Clover’s mouth completely surrounds him. Marrow threads his fingers through Clover’s short hair and pulls lightly, gasping at the moan he receives around his cock for it. 

Clover takes his sweet time, much to Marrow’s dismay; he bobs his head slowly up and down the shaft, tonguing at the head when he gets close to the tip, his hand fisting whatever his mouth can’t cover. Marrow sighs, heat pooling in his groin, moving his hand down to brush his thumb across the corner of Clover’s mouth where it’s stretched around his dick. Clover gives one last good suck, pulling off with a long lick, smiling at the shudders he receives in return.

Marrow yanks him up by his shirt collar, crushing their lips together again before finally gaining enough leverage to push Clover’s pants and underwear down to his knees. He feels pre-cum, sticky on his hand, and smiles into the kiss.

“This really turns you on, huh?” Marrow gasps at Clover’s hands coming up to squeeze his hips, just this side of too hard.

“You have no idea,” Clover breathes, briefly sucking Marrow’s bottom lip into his mouth and dragging it between his teeth before he lets go. “God, Marrow, I want—”

“Yeah,” Marrow nudges their nose together, not sure what he’s agreeing with but he’ll do anything Clover wants at this point. He frowns when Clover pulls away, watching him look around frantically. “What are you doing?”  
  
“There’s got to be something.” Clover says, mostly to himself, stepping to the side to rifle through supplies. Marrow leans back on one hand, slowly stroking himself with the other. Clover makes a funny picture: pants around his ankles, ass hanging out as he bends over to look through a shelf, hair sticking up at odd angles.

Finally, the brunet emerges looking triumphant, a first aid kit in his hands. Marrow quirks a brow.

“You good?”

Clover’s eyes are sparkling mischievously as he makes his way over, setting the kit down next to Marrow. The faunus watches, tail swishing lazily as his boyfriend rifles through its contents. Now he’s just curious.

“Got it.” Clover emerges with a small, white packet pinched between his fingers. Marrow squints.

“ _Antibiotic ointment_?” He asks incredulously. He has a feeling he knows now what Clover was looking for. “There’s no petroleum jelly or anything?”

“I looked.” Clover shrugs, closing the kit and tossing it to the side. He rips the packet open with his teeth, and Marrow shouldn’t find it attractive, but his tail perks up in interest again. Clover reaches down to push Marrow’s pants lower, wiggling his fingers. “Ready?”

“Ugh, this is _such_ a bad idea,” Marrow laments, but lays himself backwards until he’s nearly flat on the supply container. He hopes it can hold his weight. He jumps slightly at the feeling of a cool finger dragging down his cock, over his balls, finally resting between his ass cheeks. Clover rubs absently for a moment, smiling when Marrow’s tail thumps loudly against the surface of the container. “Come on already if we’re doing this.” Marrow pushes his hips up helpfully.

Clover smirks, pulling his hand back to squeeze a bit of the ointment out and rub it between his fingers. “Oh, we’re definitely _doing this_ alright.” He leans in until he’s hovering slightly over Marrow’s body, tilting his head so he can give him a chaste kiss. At the same time, his finger follows its previous path, slick this time, circling Marrow’s hole before lightly starting to push in.

Marrow tries to focus on kissing Clover so his body can relax; once the finger is all the way in, he clenches reflexively, groaning against Clover’s mouth. Clover stretches him patiently, waiting until he’s comfortable before working in the second. This isn’t the best lube they’ve ever used, Marrow thinks as Clover crooks his fingers, looking for his prostate, but it could definitely be worse. He arches with a moan when Clover finally finds it, feels a smile against his neck.

“Just a little more,” Clover murmurs, squeezing out a bit more of the ointment before adding a third finger. It hits Marrow quite suddenly that this is really happening, they’re really about to fuck in a supply closet at _Robyn Hill’s campaign party_. He lets out a hysterical giggle, shaking his head when Clover looks at him questioningly. He lets his boyfriend finger him for another moment, sighing at the slick drag and feeling full but not full _enough_ , before he finally reaches out to still Clover’s wrist.

“Fuck me already,” Marrow whispers, smiling crookedly at the way Clover’s eyes widen. He’s thankful for the way Clover pulls his fingers out slowly, but then he’s whining, making grabby hands because this is taking _way too long_. He licks his lips as Clover slicks himself up, tail swishing in anticipation. He’s about to bring his knees up to his chest for a better angle when—

“Turn around.” Clover doesn’t quite use his Atlesian Specialist voice, but it’s close, and Marrow can’t help the moan that comes out in return. He doesn’t need to be told twice, quickly spinning around to plant his feet back on the floor and lean over the container. Marrow doesn’t have to wait long for Clover to be there, covering him, kissing the back of his neck quickly and rubbing his cock against Marrow’s ass, gently pushing his tail to the side so he doesn’t squish it. “Ready?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Marrow hisses. He’s _been_ ready, thank you very much. He curls his fingers against the side of the container to steady himself and feels Clover line himself up, the tip of his cock nudging at his hole. He tries not to push his hips back with a whine.

Clover finally, _finally_ pushes forward, sliding in slowly and letting out a long breath until he bottoms out and they’re flush together, skin-to-skin in as many places as possible. Clover brings his hands up to curl around Marrow’s, lacing their fingers together with another kiss to his neck. And then, like he’s reading his mind, Clover pulls back slowly, thrusting shallowly to make sure he doesn’t hurt Marrow. Like he ever would.

Marrow lets him continue until he can’t take it anymore, he’s stretched enough, he _needs this_. He pushes his hips back insistently, gasping when Clover’s dick just barely brushes his prostate. Clover gets the hint, picking up his pace, leaning back a little to grab his hips and get a better angle to fuck him even deeper. Marrow can hear himself moaning, louder than he should be, but he can’t _help_ it; every drag of Clover’s cock inside of him, every hot puff of air he feels on the back of his neck, every squeeze of his hips hard enough to bruise pushes him closer to the edge. 

__

A particularly hard thrust makes his vision blur for a second, and he comes back to himself moaning Clover’s name. He doesn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed, especially not when Clover’s breath catches and he speeds up, trying to find the spot that will truly make Marrow go crazy.

__

“Marrow, god, you’re _so good_ ,” Clover grunts, leaning his forehead against the back of Marrow’s neck, sweaty and perfect. The words go straight to Marrow’s dick and he whines, moving one of his hands down to touch himself. Clover finally brushes his prostate and Marrow practically _yells_ , the sound cutting off into a choke as he remembers where they are. He knows Clover won’t have that, should expect it when he starts babbling behind him, stupid, beautiful things that Marrow revels in: “Love fucking you—love hearing you—love _you_ —” 

__

Marrow comes with a cry, working himself furiously as he spills into his own hand, trying to catch as much of it as possible. Clover doesn’t slow, maintaining his brutal pace for another two thrusts, three, and then he stills against Marrow, breathing harshly into his hair as his own orgasm washes over him. They don’t part immediately, panting together in near silence, the only sounds their harsh breaths and the low hum of other people outside the room. Clover finally pulls out slowly with a kiss to Marrow’s shoulder, looking around quickly and grabbing a roll of paper towels to clean up with. 

__

Marrow reaches back to grab a paper towel himself as Clover’s come starts dripping down his thighs, and if he wasn’t already spent his dick would _definitely_ be interested in that, but stops dead at the look on his boyfriend’s face. It’s _hungry_ , determined, and Marrow barely has time to react before Clover is back on his knees behind him.

__

“Fuck!” Marrow brings up a fist to bite down on his knuckles, legs shaking as he feels Clover’s tongue lap at his skin, lick a long stripe up to his hole. He tries not to whine when the tongue darts inside, sensitive skin fluttering against Clover’s mouth. When he’s gotten it all, Clover gets back up, spinning Marrow around and pulling him into a kiss. It’s strange, tasting himself on Clover’s tongue, but hot too, and Marrow’s knees feel wobbly.

__

Their kisses slow down until they’re barely brushing lips, tired smiles taking over as they come down. The corners of Clover’s eyes crinkle and he brings up a hand to cup Marrow’s face and plant one last kiss on his lips, chaste. Marrow covers the hand with his own and sighs, closing his eyes briefly. He wishes they could stay like this, but the moment is over.

__

They quickly toss the soiled paper towels in a nearby trashcan and button themselves back up, pants looking a bit rumpled but otherwise no worse for the wear. Marrow lets his hair down quickly to retie it, but Clover’s is a lost cause; he tries not to laugh as Clover smooths his hands on it over and over, completely ineffectively. 

__

Before Marrow can grab the door handle, he feels Clover wrap his arms around his waist again, an imitation of the move that first got them here.

__

“Hey,” Clover murmurs in his ear, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I love you.”

__

Marrow feels the tips of his ears heat up and he reaches up to touch Clover’s cheek. “Love you too.”

__

When they finally emerge, Marrow doesn’t know what he expects to see; it feels like they’d been in there forever, and surely someone has noticed he was gone, but nothing seems amiss and no one looks at them strangely. He thinks they’ve gotten away with it, amazed, and then Penny and Ruby round the corner, spotting them.

__

“Shit.” Marrow says under his breath, putting on his best charming smile as they approach.

__

“Salutations!” Penny says cheerfully, addressing both him and Clover. 

__

“We were wondering where you’d gone off to,” Ruby says slyly, eyes moving between them and a smirk on her lips. “I didn’t know Clover was also on security tonight.”

__

“He’s not!” Penny chirps helpfully, rocking on her heels as she presumably reviews the military systems internally. “It is just Marrow and myself on duty tonight.”

__

“He was just leaving,” Marrow says quickly, widening his eyes at Clover. His tail quivers nervously. Clover smiles and looks like he wants to say something, but decides against it.

__

“Fine.” He makes sure to brush his hand against Marrow’s as he walks around him, before turning around and offering everyone a wink. “Catch you later.”

__

“Goodbye!” Penny waves. Marrow tries not to blush when he feels Ruby’s eyes on him, hoping it’s dark enough in the hallway that she won’t be able to tell.

__

“So how long has that been going on?”

__

Marrow groans. It’s going to be a long night.

__


End file.
